JUNGLE HUNT
by Comment person
Summary: Basically, a group of marines are hunting down some xenomorphs in a jungle, then a predator decides to hunt/brawl them. R&R PLZ!


I decided to do a fanfic on AVP, cause I was bored, and I like AVP!  
I DO NOT OWN AVP CHARATERS, but I wish I had a Predator friend….1 can always wish.

The predator name was made up.

"Move out." whispered the Sergeant. The six-men marine squadron filled out over the jungle floor.

"See any of those damn Xenomorphs?" asked a Corporal over the com channel.

"I got nothing on my scanners." answered a private nervously.

"Keep moving, no use of waiting for them to come to us." ordered the Sergeant, as he kept moving forward. The marines followed silently.

**ABOVE IN THE TREES….**

Skull uncloaked himself and leaned against the thick tree trunk against him. He stood on a sturdy branch about…100 meters off the ground. Thick jungle plants and trees blocked his clear view from the ground.

Skull raised his gauntlets to examine them. They were much different than the wrist blades. The claws were attached to the gauntlets, and they spring out of the gauntlets instead of being lashed out. They were much smaller than the wrist blades, but more combat effective.

Skull's examination was interrupted by faint sounds below.

Skull switched his mask to heat-seeking, and spotted six faint ooman heat signatures far below.

Skull growled with relief. He was going to bring some trophies back home.

The 8ft. predator stood to its feet, and leaped down to a thick branch below.

Skull quickly made his way downwards, already anticipating the thrill of the hunt.

**DOWN BELOW…..**

"Sergeant!" the lieutenant held his voice in a whisper, despite the fear.

"What lieutenant?" demanded the sergeant. The lieutenant gulped.

"I have a contact, on our six." he finally said. The marines turned and aimed their rifles. Nothing but dense jungle.

"Get cover." ordered the sergeant. The marines dashed to any cover they could find in the small area they had.

The sergeant checked his scanner, one contact on his twelve. His eyes slowly scanned the jungle in front of him.

"Let's get back to camp, I got our six." ordered the sergeant. The squad slowly moved to the west, in the direction of the camp. The contact slowly followed behind them. The sergeant was nervous.

Suddenly, the contact fell off the scanner.

"Hold up." barked the sergeant. The entire squad froze.

"Anything on your scanners?" asked the sergeant.

"Not a damn thing, sir." replied the lieutenant surprised.

"Where the hell did it go?" asked the corporal, pointing his rifle every where.

**MEANWHILE…**

Skull carefully watched the oomans. They were in a semi- circle formation. This was going to be a slight challenge. This made Skull more anxious for the first kill.

'Which ooman to choose from….the one on the left? The right one? Or maybe the one with the most fear?' Skull thought in his head.

Skull silently landed on the ground, very close to an ooman.

"Alright, lets move!" barked an ooman. Skull thrust his gauntlet claw into the ooman's back side.

"Alright, lets move!" ordered the sergeant.

"AAAHH!" screamed the corporal. They whirled around and aimed the corporal, who had two bloody blades sticking out of his chest. He was suddenly lifted into the air.

Something materialized behind the corporal. It was 8ft tall, had a round shaped head, a strange mask, skulls attached to its belt, and it was lifting the corporal. The sergeant didn't even hesitate.

"Fire!" he yelled, and pulled the trigger. The other marines followed orders.

Bullets hit the creature, sparks flying every where as the bullets bounced off the creature's armor.

Skull ignored the oomans' fire. He tossed the dead ooman on his claw aside.

Skull charged into the hail of bullets, heading straight for another ooman.

The creature charged at the private.

The sergeant watched as the creature sank its armored claw into the private's chest. Red blood splashed out from the private's chest.

The private screamed in agony, but his scream was cut short when the creature used its other claw and ripped out his head attached to his spine. Red blood gushed out of the headless body.

The sergeant ran out of ammo. He reached for his back pocket and flashed out his desert eagle and fired. His arm lurched back from the recoil. The bullet bounced off the creature's mask.

The creature's gaze fell upon the sergeant. The sergeant started to back up slowly, tripping over a tree root.

The three other marines kept firing their rifles. The creature turned to one of them with a laser coming out of its mask. Three red dots in triangle form flashed over the lieutenant's face. Before the lieutenant could react, a small blue bolt of energy shot at his head.

The lieutenant's head exploded with a fountain of red blood, and the decapitated body dropped on the ground, covering the leaves below it in blood.

Skull turned to another ooman and aimed his laser. His mounted plasma cannon turned and fired. The pistol fired the plasma into the ooman's chest.

The ooman fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"YOU SON OF A-" the ooman yelled, but Skull shot another plasma bolt at his head, spraying blood every where as the head exploded.

Skull took out a smart disc and flung it at the last ooman standing. There was a sound of the disc slicing through bone.

The ooman's lifeless head toppled over, gushing blood over its body. The body's knees buckled, and the body fell backwards onto the jungle floor.

The sergeant finally managed to pull himself off the ground. He glanced all around him, the bodies of his squad laid scatter on the jungle floor. Red blood pouring out over the ground from the decapitated bodies.

He was suddenly grasped and slammed against a tree. He felt hot stinging pain shoot up his spine, but ignored it. He found himself struggling with the creature.

The creature made some clicking noises and grasped his skull. Using little force, the creature turned his head slightly to the right, then to the left. As if it was examining him.

"Come on already," growled the sergeant, "kill me already, like you did with the rest of my squad."

Skull examined the ooman in his grasp. His visor switched to heat seeking, and examined the ooman. True, he was fascinated by their ways.

He also noted that his skull was in perfect shape, a great trophy. He also noticed something else about this ooman, he had no fear.

Skull heard the ooman growl something at him and decided to end this.

The creature held him against the tree by his throat. The claws on its fingers tightened against the sergeant's throat. The sergeant some how managed to gulp.

Suddenly, the sergeant's eyes spotted a shiny jet black surface behind the creature. His eyes traced the outline of the black, and he recognized the xenomorph crawling down from the tree, about to strike.

Adrenaline rushed through his body, and he struggled to free himself of the creature's grasp. Unfortunately, the creature tightened its grip around his neck, squeezing out the air.

"Behind you!" the sergeant managed to wheeze.

The alien leaped forward with a blood curling screech, claws open for the kill. The predator dropped the sergeant and whirled around. The alien tackled the predator to the ground and pinned him down. The predator reached up, used a burst of strength, and shoved the alien aside. The alien slammed into a tree, causing it to crack.

Skull (the predator) back flipped to his feet and faced the alien. The alien screeched and rolled to its claws. The alien snarled and lunged forward.

"POW!"

The alien dropped to its side as a bullet shot straight through its head. Acid blood bursted out on the other side, and the alien toppled to the ground.

The sergeant still aimed the desert eagle. After what seemed like forever, he lowered his right arm, still holding the desert eagle. The other creature slowly turned to him, then stared back at the dead xenomorph.

"You want some?" asked the sergeant taking deep breaths. The creature knelt down to the xenomoprh's corpse. Its hand reached into the dead alien's mouth, and ripped out its tongue/mouth. Acid blood squirted out of the mouth as it was ripped out.

The creature stood and turned to the sergeant.

The sergeant expected him to lash out at him, but it raised its arm, the tongue dangling from its hand. It took him a moment before he figured out what the creature was doing.

The sergeant reached out and grabbed the slimy tongue. The creature nodded its head in approval.

"You owe me." the sergeant muttered.

Suddenly there was the sound of the high pitched xenomorph screeches, coming from all around them.

The sergeant and the predator turned to the screeches. They were back to back now. The sergeant's eyes were dashing from side to side, trying to spot the jet black aliens.

Skull flashed to his night visor to scan for the aliens, but no sign around them.

Suddenly, both of them realized where the screeches were coming from. Both slowly turned their heads up.

Xenomorphs were climbing down the tall trees above them, making there way to the ground, hungry for their next meal.

The sergeant picked up two machine guns, and Skull readied his gauntlets and his mounted plasma pistol.

Skull adjusted his translator to ooman language and said one last thing before the xenomorphs started to attack them, and said one last thing.

"HOO…LLLYY…SSHHIIITT."

***  
END

Well…im not sure if I should continue this or not….R&R PLZ!


End file.
